villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Love
Donald Love is a character in the Grand Theft Auto videogame series that serves as one of the main characters in GTA: Liberty City Stories and GTA III; and he had bit parts in GTA: Vice City. He is depicted as a wealthy media mogul with macabre hobbies. In GTA III, he was voiced by Kyle MacLachlan, who also portrayed Cliff Vandercave. Description Personality Donald Love has painted himself as a charismatic, wealthy bachelor, but his true personality is hidden to all but his closest associates. He is implied to indulge in cannibalistic and necrophiliac behavior. Though he hasn't been shown directly murdering a person, he orders his associates to kill enemies of his for his "morgue parties". He also doesn't seem to have any qualms on what person he decides to consume, as he ate his own mentor, Avery Carrington at one of his "parties". In GTA III ''his bizarre tastes are implied, but not confirmed. Appearance He appears with a suit in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He was more flamboyant in those games than in Grand Theft Auto III, in which he got an older and sterner look. In addition, he doesn't wear a suit anymore; instead, he appears with a conventionnal grey shirt, which add to the dark game's atmosphere. Also his voice seems to be basser. Villainous Acts Although he normally represents Donald as a friend of the protagonist and has never been an antagonist, often macabre use trends during the game. While GTA III only vaguely alludes to his macabre trends, in GTA: Liberty City Stories sheds some light on his true personality. *He really will do anything to make money - even ordering the death of his mentor Avery Carrington (by the hands of Toni Cipriani) as well as reporter Ned Burner. He also asks Toni to deliver their bodies to him, so that he could eat their remains. *In one scene he is seen eating a human torso. *But one of his most important moments is when he orders Toni to plant two car bombs underneath Fort Staunton, destroying the entire district and presumably killing thousands. This also explains the existence of the construction site in GTA III. Trivia *Donald Love is truly the only GTA villain that is purely evil, although Claude Speed, Frank Tenpenny, Ray Bulgarin, Dimitri Rascalov, Eddie Low and Ned Burner also come very close. Despite this, he never functions as an antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories. **He is also one of the two Rockstar villains to be pure evil, the other being Lionel Starkweather. Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Cannibals Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:GTA Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Muses Category:Nemesis Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Paranoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Protagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Weaklings